


Fun Times

by ketchvies_avengersgirl666



Series: Star Wars Blurbs [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchvies_avengersgirl666/pseuds/ketchvies_avengersgirl666
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Quinlan Vos, and Ahsoka Tano are sent to a group of Mandalorians for help on a mission nearby.
Series: Star Wars Blurbs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Fun Times

"What's the mission again?" Ahsoka asked as the three jedi stare down the end of several blasters.

Vos smirked, "Run like hell."

Kenobi gave an annoyed look but met the eyes of one of the people holding two blasters, "We come in peace. We are expected by Reign."

The face covered by a green helmet scoffed, "Reign doesn't talk to just anyone. Much less a _jetii_."

The jedi sighed, "Then contact them. Tell them its... *sigh* 'the flirt'."

Vos snorted as Ahsoka gave a confused look. The mando laughed, "Kenobi?"

"Hello, Myles."

Myles lowered his balster and gestured for the others to do the same. He shook his head, "I admit you're unrecognizable."

"Probably the beard. I didn't have it the last time we met."

He gave nod, "Looks good. Come on, let's not leave the lunatic waiting."

* * *

"Kenobi!" An excited voice squealed as the jetii approached.

It came as a surprise to Ahsoka and Vos when the owner of the voice, wearing all beskar, collided into Kenobi, capturing him in a hug.

Kenobi let out a laugh as the mandalorian picked him up and shook him. He grinned, "Reign, you can put me down now."

"But you're so small..."

"Then get him a stepstool," Myles cut in, "It might help."

Reign set the jedi down and replied, "Who's the kiffar and the foundling?"

Kenobi smiled, "This is Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and my grandpadawan Ahsoka Tano."

Reign cocked their head and Kenobi could tell they were smirking, "Kenobi, didn't you give your padawan the sex talk?!"

Quinlan let out a snort as Kenobi rolled his eyes, "From what you know about Anakin, do you really think he would have even listened?"

"Prolly not. Hey, Myles, how about you take the padawan to join the ade while I talk with Kenobi."

He gave a nod as Ahsoka searched Obi-Wan's face to see if he was going to object but he just smiled, "I hope you know that she is Anakin's padawan..."

"She'll fit in. I'm sure Jace can handle her."

Myles laughed, "If we're lucky, they won't burn too much of the settlement."

"He's not that bad."

"You think that because he's not your foundling."

Reign shook their head, “Shouldn't you be getting a move on, Myles?"

Myles threw his hand into a salute and clapped his heels together then whipped the hand forward. Obi-Wan smiled as Myles lead Ahsoka away. He said, "Haven't got a foundling yet? I thought you had the child-gathering gene?"

"Funny. I'm not the parenting type. More of the _gal ba'vodu_."

"Of course. You do make excellent _tihaar_."

Reign slipped off the helmet with a grin, "I'll get you a cup."

_______________________________________________________________

Ahsoka followed Myles as he navigated their way to a clearing with three teenagers playing with sticks. A male kiffar noticed the two coming and met Myles halfway, "New one?"

Humor radiated off of Myles as he replied, "This is a _jetii_ foundling. Her masters are with Reign and she figured the padawan might want to have some fun while they're here."

The kiffar nodded and Myles walked away. He looked at Ahsoka with a smile and stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Jace."

She shook his hand, "Ahsoka."

"Nice to meet ya. Come on, we're playing a game."

Ahsoka followed Jace as they joined the other ade.

A human with long curly hair gave a smile, "Who gathered the new one?"

"She's a _jetti_. Reign is talking to her master and we're supposed to entertain her while she's here."

The human flashed a smile, her smile was white and practically glowed in contrast to her skin, "Hi, _jetti_! I'm Kat."

The other teen was a male Mirialan and he jumped and wrapped his arms around Kat, "Hi, I'm Jadon!"

Ahsoka smiled, "I'm Ahsoka."

Jace smirked, "Now that we got that out of the way, who wants to fire off fireworks?"

Jadon made a face, "How about we just pull a prank on Reign. We got the glitter."

Kat grinned, "Glitter bomb, anyone?"

Ahsoka smirked as the three lead her to the crafting table.

________________________________________________________________

“And you said they wouldn’t cause too much trouble.” Myles glared at Reign as they shrugged. Glitter had gotten everywhere. Obi-Wan’s shoulders started shaking as Quinlan started blowing at the glitter. The four culprits stood grinning as Myles kept his frown.

Reign smirked, “Like you’re any better.”

Myles just sighed, “You’re impossible.


End file.
